


One on One - almost

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius missed Regulus' first Quidditch match doing a detention. Dueling Snape might cheer him up. Things are not always as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One on One - almost

Finished the scrubbing at last. I'm dead tired and my back is killing me. What about the match? James managed, I'm sure. We couldn't afford both of us missing it. Better me than him. He can deal with Snivellus. I've told him the pixies were a stupid idea, not two days before the important game.

I'm a bit worried about my brother. He's a damn good flyer. He practised in the backyard all summer. Could Dearborn handle him? Just stop him from catching the snitch before James has scored enough points can't be so difficult.

Students are returning from the pitch, mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Where are the Gryffindors? People are trying to avoid me, not a good sign. I block the way for a 2nd year Hufflepuff. He's scared. I don't need to ask him. I understand. We've lost! I still want to hear it.

“The score?”

“150 to 140.” James almost did it! The little one doesn't even dare to look at me. “The Gryffindor seeker was out cold for the last ten minutes. Hit by one of their own bludgers. The little Slytherin was amazing.” The Hufflepuff sounds excited, he is really impressed. “I've never seen such flying, …. err, except by you, perhaps.” He's scared again. I don't care.

“Tell me! All of it!” I grab his shoulders, he looks like he's going to faint.

“They were all at his tail, the whole team. Both teams actually. Every Gryffindor, except Potter who was attacking the Slytherin keeper and scored goal after goal, tried to knock the boy off his broom. He was too fast, flying too high, did a few manoeuvres …. wow! The Slytherin team actually tried to shield him and got a rough deal. It was a battle. Several players are in the hospital wing. Not your brother nor Potter.”

I wish I had seen him fly; I really do. I let go of the badger and he runs for it. I have a pretty good idea what manoeuvres Regulus did showed him how to do it myself. I hope they'll never find out. James is alright. I don't give a damn about the rest of those idiots. Couldn't stop my little brother in his first game.

I decide not to return to the common room. Let them cool down a bit. I should have said 'No' when James told me about the pixies, but then seeing the old walrus plastered with crystallised pineapples was real fun. Professor McGonagall could have postponed the detention until after the match, she really should have.

Walking the empty corridors in search for a quiet place I see the one person to cheer me up.

“Oi, Snivellus! Not celebrating? I heard your lot finally did it.”

I can see that the match took its toll on him. Good, I still feel each muscle in my arms from the scrubbing.

“Sod off, Black. Try your jokes on your teammates. They need it.”

A fair fight, one on one. He sure wants to have a go on a Gryffindor. C'mon I'm ready! We both have our wands out, of course. I know from experience that he won't start the hexing without a little more banter.

“Or maybe **you** don't have much reason to celebrate? I've been told you nearly lost the game on your own. My little brother saved your ass.”

“Your brother? Regulus will be pleased to hear you remember. Got contaminated with wit-sharpening potion while doing Potter's detention?”

He dodges my first jinx and fires back. Misses, too. I love this! A real challenge, so rare. Hexes, jinxes, blocking, dodging. I don't feel tired anymore neither does he. Admit it, you enjoy it, too. Got me! That hurts! He's smirking, not for long. “Rictusempra!” He's rolling on the floor laughing, struggling to breathe. I wait until he's up on his feet again – like he did for me. I wish I could have played against Reggie, but this is almost as good. The hits and misses continue; the breaks we need to recover take longer and longer. None of us is getting the upper hand. For a moment I wonder why he's not trying one of his dirty tricks, darker things. But this is not about winning, is it?

Leaning against the wall, breathing hard, Severus is doing the same on the opposite wall. That toenail thing was nasty... there are still a few traces of my Bat-Bogey Hex in Severus' face. We both struggle to get up again. I give him a questioning look. Let's call it draw. Fair and square, better luck next time. I want there to be a next time. Before I can say it, there's a shout, a swish and Snape falls over flat on his face. Leg-locker Curse!

He dropped his wand. James is at his side, grinning, pushing the wand out of reach.

“We've been missing you. By the looks of it, we've come right in time to lend you a hand.”

I can hardly suppress my fury. This is not how I wanted it to end.

“Actually, no! I was doing pretty fine so far, just taking a break. **This** match hasn't been **lost** , yet.”

James looks hurt for a second. I shouldn't have said that. Then he broadens his grin: “Whatever you say, mate. Probably misjudged the situation?” He puts his arm on my shoulders.

I don't do anything against it, best friends forever. He only wanted to help. I let myself be dragged away a few steps. Then I free myself from his arm.

“One moment, need to lace my shoes.”

I bend down, fumble with the laces and turn around to Snape. His eyes show pure hatred when I lazily point my wand at him. “ Finite Incantatem,” I whisper. I stand up again and raise my wand to the formal gesture of respect to end a duel.

“Give my compliments to my brother.”

I doubt he's heard it.

 

 


End file.
